


The Virus

by nightmare_nori



Series: random dram smp fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain GeorgeNotFound, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, villain badboyhalo, villain ranboo, villain skeppy, we do not ship real life people, y/n the ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nori/pseuds/nightmare_nori
Summary: Gbh(goodboyhalo), nightmare, georgewasfound. Were the 3 who started this mess....This is....“the virus”But how does the legend go?You'll find out soon =}-n0r!09m@chi0110----------------------------------------i am new to this I'm used to writing on wattpad but i am using a school laptop so i can't post there
Relationships: Badboyhalo - Relationship, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Darryl Noveschosch, Skeppy - Relationship
Series: random dram smp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062803
Kudos: 12





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i do NOT ship anyone in this
> 
> if you ship tubbo, tommy or drista with anyone....please leave, you are not welcome here(they are MINORS)

Gbh, nightmare, georgewasfound. Were the 3 who started this mess.... 

This is.... 

“the virus” 

But how does the legend go? 

You'll find out soon =} 

-n0r!09m@chi0110 

(the people in this story are dream, george, sapnap, bbh, skeppy, tommy, tubbo, techno, wilber, ranboo, fundy, niki, y/n and drista?[yes i know she's not really in the smp but nether is y/n and drista needs more attention])  
________________________________________________________________

#%@^$*^$@ smp 

???: wanna cause some chaos? 

???: hu? Yeah I do actually 

???: of course, you do good 

Gdh: yeah so? You do to “found” 

Georgewasfound: whatever,nightmare who should we reek chaos upon? 

Nightmare: our originals? 

Gbh: ohh! that sounds fun! 

Georgewasfound: hum im down 

n0r!09m@chi0110: …...”down” for what?..... 

Nightmare: chaos...... 

n0r!09m@chi0110:… whatever... 

Gbh: well bye n0r! I guess 

n0r!09m@chi0110: see ya 

Georgewasfound: well let’s start? 

Gbh: let’s start wit- 

…...*fades* 

n0r!09m@chi0110:… don’t think I didn’t see you.... 

n0r!09m@chi0110: yes you.... 

Y/n... 

Curiosity is a curse you know.... 

n0r!09m@chi0110:...you don’t believe me...do you 

n0r!09m@chi0110:...i didn’t either...i wish I did... 

n0r!09m@chi0110:..at lest say hello 

y/n: hello? 

n0r!09m@chi0110: well I got to go... good bye...=}


	2. good luck (chapter 1; part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's the first person who had the virus?  
> and how did it start?  
> but why do they need luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thing!
> 
> the reason why it says (chapter 1; part 1) is because a chapter is a different virus[character]
> 
> so i don't confuse anyone with that =]

Dream’s pov 

it’s been quiet around here... to quite “oh I didn’t notice that, I thought it was quite loud with you here” wait no one else “what the hell? who was that?” 

“ohh me... im well you...” this makes no scene at all “what? That's impossible” i don’t see anyone in here with me? ”do you want to see me? I didn’t think you would” 

“i- did I say that out loud?” ”no you didn’t” 

...crap ”i mean it’s not that confusing, just say if you want to see me or not” “i want to see you” 

“see not that hard” 

No ones pov 

“see it’s not that hard” it was almost like the wind spoke to dream as a person started to form there 

“what are you?” dream’s voice shook “slightly like I said I'm you” 

The person looked almost exactly like Dream except all the colors were different, his hoodie was red and his mask was black with a white frown 

“your defiantly not me” Dream looked slightly terrified. (you would probably be too if someone who looked like you appeared out of no ware) 

“oh... but I am I'm~ just different... they call me nightmare” nightmare then walked closer to dream, dream stepped away from the other him 

“what’s wrong dream scared of yourself?” nightmare mocked the man who kept backing away from him 

“no. B-but please leave” dream started to panic as there was nowhere to go now, he was backed up ageist the wall 

“god, you sound like I'm gonna kill you, I'm not I'm just here to send a message” nightmare then put his hand on dream’s shoulder 

”Dream.... everyone has a chance but you and your friends well are past a second chance” nightmare then turned around, a smirk on his face “...good luck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you answer the questions from the beginning?
> 
> also i doubt anyone is reading this  
>  but hi and thank you for reading and feel free to tell me my mistakes i should fix =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream... nightmare.. He's right there are no second chances for you and your friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say so uh =] hi

Dream's pov

What- what just happened? Nightmare?  I am so  confused, but I do know  something I suddenly  feel tired and my  shoulder  hurts.  what did he  do ?

**no**

No what ? who said that?

**No... stay here don’t leave..**

Is that  me?

**Yes...don’t...go**

What do you mean?  Wait what do I mean? This is confusing  me

**Stay. Here. Don't go to the _nether_**

What why

**They won’t know what to do...**

What?

No ones pov

Dream franticly looked for the voice

Only to feel  a cool air like  hand on his other shoulder

**Dream... nightmare.. _He's right there are no second chances for you and your friends..._**

What do you mean? This makes no  sens -

**But I can help... for a price.**

What are you talking about? What price ? Who are you? What is going on?

**That’s to many questions but don’t go to the _nether_ ...please **

Fine but who are  you

**_My name is..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all honestly i think this has more fics then wattpad, and NO ads   
> also vary esay to write on
> 
> tiny rant rant bye

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot to work on, and the prologe is not a real book but the rest will be =]


End file.
